She Is Irresistible
by Iwashimizu
Summary: Draco and Hermione are Head Girl and Head Boy. What'll happen when the Slytherin Prince is unknowingly captivated by the Gryffindor Princess? What'll happe when guys fawn over Hermione? Dramione fanfic waaah
1. Revenge so Sweet?

She's Simply Irresistible

It was just another morning for the golden trio, heading their way to the Great Hall they we're stopped on their tracks by a certain blonde ferret. "Oh goody, just what i wanted to see early in the morning, potty, mudblood and weasel." Draco said with disgust. Hermione rolled her eyes and exclaims "For goodness sake Ferret, you're head boy now! at least act like one ! Grow up!" Harry put a hand on her shoulder and said "Save it Mione, He's not worth it let's just eat breakfast, kay?" "If I were you Granger I'd watch what i say.." Draco smirked, suddenly 2 hands went flying to the Slytherin's head and surprisingly 2 familiar voices spat "Now now Draky poo, Stop teasing our Mione like that." Both laughed and rested their arms on Draco's shoulders causing him to wobble a bit. Ron's eyes widened with shock, face covered with a smile he asked "Fred, George what're you guys doing here?" The twins gave a smirk "Research little brother, we're here to find an innovative new product.." Fred said "Or just get inspired.." George added. Draco suddenly slapped the hands on top of him and stormed in the Great Hall muttering with irritation. The 5 just looked at the annoyed Slytherin with a questioned look. As they sat on the benches Fred and George smiled and said "We heard that you're Head Girl now Mione! Congratulations!" The Brunette fixed her hair, It was tamed now. Curls so smooth and beautiful, her hair shined and it fell wonderfully on her shoulders. "Yes, yes I am... but.." Fred and George asked "but?.." "But I have to share a tower with a ferret.." she said disgustingly. The twins burst out laughing seeing Hermione's expression "Good Luck Mione!" Fred said. "Honestly, I don't know how she manages to cope with that git" said Ron who's chomping on a turkey leg. "Well I'm sure she has ways Ron... She IS the brightest witch of our age." Harry said with a big grin plastered on his face. Hermione punched her bestfriend playfully. George reached for his pocket watch and exclaimed "Fred we have to go!" "This is where we bid adieu!" Fred said waving goodbye to Harry and Ron they looked at each other cheekily. They went over to Hermione's side and they both gave her a kiss on the cheek and then they dashed out of the Great Hall. Hermione still in shock sighed "Really Ron... your brothers.." Ron raised his shoulders with a confused look on his face. Harry grew an even bigger smile on his face when he saw a certain red-head heading their way. "Good Morning Harry" Ginny said with a smile. "Oh sure greet him why don't ya? While your big brother here is being neglected" Ron said moaning with boredom. Ginny rolled her eyes and said "Good Morning Ronald! ... Good Morning Hermione" taking a seat next to Hermione.

3

As Head Boy and Head Girl they are obliged to sit next to each other in every subject they'd take and LUCKILY they have potions together. While Snape was running through the ingredients, Draco was blowing pieces of paper into Hermione's cauldron. Hermione snapped "What the hell Ferret?" "I'm bored Granger.." he simply replied. Hermione ignored and continued to take notes, then suddenly Draco scooted near Hermione "For a mudblood you don't look too bad…" he said with a smirk while examining her face. Hermione still ignoring Draco, "And I just realized that you have big knockers Granger… what are those? C? D?" Hermione suddenly shouted "You perverted ferret!" and gave Draco a slap on his shoulder. Everyone's eyes were on her, she put her head down and blushed. Snape raised an eyebrow "10 points from Gryffindor for interrupting my class." Hermione gave Draco an irritable look. "Say Granger, what happened to you anyway? You look…. Different." The Slytherin yawned. Hermione whispered "Why are YOU talking to me anyways?" Draco's face crept a smile and said "I'm bored…Deal with it." "Really Malfoy go bother someone else!" she exclaimed. Draco stood and leaned over to Hermione, they were close too close… His lips almost caressing her ear, Her breath reaching his neck even though their height difference then he whispered " But I want you…" Hermione flustered, a bright shade of pink creeping through her cheeks, Draco blurted a loud laugh and said "I was only kidding Mudblood!" "Excuse me Mr. Malfoy.." Snape interrupted "…Stop your laughing now or I'll be forced to take away house points." Draco's laugh ended, he cleared his throat and quickly sat on his stool. Hermione completely furious, she tripped Draco on their way out of the classroom. Draco looked at her with a mad look on his face and she only gave him a smirk, a smirk that gave a message to the pureblood that he can't mess with her like that. Hermione plotting a revenge plan for her better half, she knew that what she's doing is lowly but it can't be helped.. She's too determined and she can't be stopped. Even though her plan isn't really decent but what the hell she said, there are no rules in this game. She took a quick bath and dried herself looking confident, suddenly the bathroom door opened. Draco's eyes widened as he saw the Gryffindor girl with only a towel and her back facing him oh and here's the nice part… the only thing the towel covered was her front side giving Draco a good view of her voluptuous back. Hermione trying not to show her smirk, trying to fix her towel said "You should've knocked first." Casually walking out of the bathroom Draco still in shock gulped and just couldn't respond. All through out the day the picture of Hermione's body still engraved in his mind. _"Never knew that mudblood was hiding that body...amazing…WHAT THE BLOODY HELL Draco! She's a mudblood! A filthy mudblood!"___Draco snapped up the couch and then good timing had it, Hermione sat on the couch across him, wearing a tight mini denim short with a ¾ white polo sleeve with the top buttons undone and stopped. enough to see her cleavage. Draco panicking in his mind, he studied her carefully. _"Her hair changed…her eyes still the same but.. it's different..now..her lips pink …I wonder…"_ His eyes wandered down to her cleavage and looked away just a spare moment he saw her bra a cute pink bra. He left the common room, the Gryffindor was left with a questioned look on her face. _"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU ? USING ADJECTIVES LIKE THAT TO A MUDBLOOD! YOU JUST SAW HER NAKED BACK SIDE AND NOW YOU'RE COMPLIMENTING HER? HOW LOW CAN YOU GET?"_ He slithered up too the Slytherin's common room to cool himself down. "You should've seen her Blaise.." Draco sighed, "Draco chill, you've seen a thousand of bodies like that! So what's the big deal?" Blaise Zabini said. "I don't know either… but she's the only girl EVER who gets under my skin like that." Draco pouted. Blaise smiled "Maybe JUST maybe you're falling for the little mudblood because you think that you've met your match and now you're looking at her differently and I'm pretty sure you're denying your feelings for her…right about…now" Draco flustered he jumped up and yelled "HELL NO! NO! NO! NO! NEVER! THAT MUDBLOOD!" Blaise cracked up laughing "relax mate, I was just joking" Draco sat on the couch with a really pissed expression on "oh Shut up" Draco barked. 


	2. A Weekend with Granger

Saturday morning arises, Hermione dragging herself to get breakfast. A loud yawn caught her attention and looked where it came from and unsurprisingly it belongs to one sleepy Draco Malfoy who was only wearing boxers at that time. The brunette rolled her eyes with probably disgust "What's wrong Granger? ... finally realized how handsome I am?" Draco smirked. Eyeing Hermione from top to bottom he gulped "Seriously Granger, what's up with your get up? …. Finally found a fairy godmother to transform you?" Hermione stopped for a while and thought _"Fair godmother? Don't tell me that oblivious git reads muggle books?.."_ She napped her head back towards him "Taking a liking on me Malfoy?..." she smirked "My, my, my don't tell me you actually notice a little mudblood like me?" she added. "Geez Granger, I was only asking a simple question." Draco gave a smirk back. Hermione smiled slyly, she stood and walked to Draco having only half an inch between them, she said "Oh _DRACO_…perhaps you care for me now?" The Slytherin scoffed "Over my dead body _HERMIONE_." Goosing her in the process. "Aren't you a bit cold?... wearing only a thin spaghetti strap…" Draco stopped and looked over just below her waist "and mini silk shorts to boot." He followed. Hermione shocked by his actions, she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered "hmmm maybe you're right …. A nice hot bath would do the trick.." Draco closed his eyes just to smell her for a second, he didn't noticed that Hermione slipped away from his grasp and now walking to the door. She stopped and looked over her shoulder and said "Malfoy you fucking perverted git." She smiled and walked away. Leaving Draco a weird irritable and somewhat annoyed face, he leaned on the counter and said to himself "Who knew Granger had it in her…" He chuckled.

Draco passing by their common room spotting his better half he stopped and looked at her. The Gryffindor princess felt someone's eyes on her she lifted her head up and saw the ever so charming Draco Malfoy. "oh there you are Malfoy" she said "Would you be a dear and help me finish OUR paper work, you can start by approving the trip to Hogsmeade this Wednesday." Adding it with a bitter expression. "Who are you to tell me what to do mudblood?" he replied. Hermione glared at him and eventually he did what he was told, "Tsch! Bossy bitch!" "Oh shut up you little Ferret! You need to take responsibility now, you ARE Head Boy after all!" She spat. "This morning you were all over me and now you turn into a bossy little mudblood.." Draco muttered. They were alone in the common room so she obviously heard what he muttered to himself, she scoffed "I was only giving you a taste of your own medicine Ferret, so don't get any funny ideas." Draco laughed "A taste of my own medicine?... Funny Ideas?" taking a deep breath from all the laughing he continued "Maybe with an ATTRACTIVE female, I would have!" he continued to laugh. Hermione brimming with anger she quickly stood up and said "You intolerable little Ferret! UGH!" she stormed out of the room. Draco continued part of his paper work, minutes passed and his mind was floating away. _"Damn Granger was different… this morning…really different….Draco Lucius Malfoy you're thinking of that mudblood again… OH SHIT… you know she's not that bad….fuck off!" _ "I got to stop talking to myself.." he exclaimed _"But you got to admit her ass was so full an-" _ He slapped himself just to let that voice of his to stop talking about a mudblood like that. _"And her body was off the hook! Did you see her waist? Your hands would fit nic-"_ He hit himself again, he groaned and felt irritable. _"Don't you lie to me, you closed your eyes just to smell her… oh her smell, she smells like strawberries and cher-" _ "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he shouted. A sudden loud thud was heard, and there was Hermione looking so shocked. He took his paperwork and dashed outside. Hermione giving a puzzled look "Seriously, I don't know what's in his mind sometimes.."

Meanwhile in the Slytherin's common room the Dragon stormed in and yelled "BLAISE" "whaaaaaatt?" Blaise stood up. "That Mudblood is getting on my fucking nerves! This, this… THIS VOICE INSIDE MY HEAD KEEPS ON BOTHERING ME!" Draco spat out. "You're just thinking about it too much…. If it makes you feel any better, shag a Ravenclaw or something.." Blaise chucked. Draco nodded agreeing to his mate's suggestion; walking back and forth he said "You're right! I'm going to shag a Ravenclaw and that's all I need!" Blaise spread his arms and smirked "I'm always right mate!" and without any hesitation the Slytherin Prince picked up a Ravenclaw girl and took her to the head's common room, leading the girl to his bedroom he smirked "Better not disturb us Granger" and continued to his room. Hermione placed a frown and said "That nasty little bastard!" nose flaring, eyes piercing, she put a silencing spell on Draco's room. Content on what she did, she smiled and continued to read her book.

The sun's rays was glistening onto Hermione's pearl-like skin, she squirmed and squirmed and she finally got up. Walking to the bathroom she saw a very tired and worn out Ravenclaw girl walking out of the tower, she peeked in to Draco's room where the door is slightly open. There she saw Draco with a smirk glued to his face "I did good to that girl.." he sighed with accomplishment. Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to what she was doing. Since it was Sunday students were obviously out of school hanging out with friends and such.

Hermione eating her lunch in the Great Hall, she saw a HufflePuff heading towards her. It was Zacharias Smith, a fine looking young man, he's smart, handsome and a gentleman too. He would've been a great Ravenclaw but his kindness engulfed his personality and the sorting hat placed him in HufflePuff. "Hi.. Hermione" he said. "Hello there Zach! What can I do for you?" Hermione replied with a smile. "well…could…you..maybe help me with my potions and muggle learning?" he looked nervous "If it's no trouble…" he added. Hermione's smile grew wider seeing the cute HufflePuff like that she chuckled "I'd be glad to help you" they both laughed and exchanged jokes filling the Great Hall with laughter. But a certain Slytherin didn't like it Draco watching them go all lovey-dovey to each other had a frown on his face, eating the bread in a barbaric manner. _"Oh my aren't those two cute?"_ "Shut up!" he muttered. _"Somebody's jeeaaallooouussss"_ "I am not! Jealous of that filthy mudblood?" he scoffed. When Draco had enough of the giggles and chuckled he strode to Zacharias holding a goblet of pumpkin juice, he poured it on to Zacharias beautiful dirty blonde locks. The laughing stopped and Hermione was fuming mad. "What the fuck is wrong with you Malfoy?" Hermione screamed. "He's annoying me." Draco simply replied. The Platinum blonde walked heading out and suddenly stopped to look over his shoulder and saw Hermione wiping pumpkin juice from the stunned HufflePuff. His irritation grew stronger scrunched his forehead "Tsch" he said. And left the hall.


	3. Green Eyed Slytherin

Heading to their common room with anger, confused and fuming Draco walking back and forth thinking of what happened in the Great Hall._"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED TO YOU BACK THERE?_ " He paused for a minute, running his hands through his hair. "A nice practice game of Quidditch would clear my head off, fucking mudblood getting me mad." _"Wait, mad? Dracooooo may I ask what did Hermione do that got you so fired up?"_ before he could reply to himself his conscience continued _"She was just talking to that bloke…."_ "When will you ever stop talking?" He grabbed his Quidditch stuff and his broom, heading towards the Quidditch Pitch. Girls fawning over him… well it can't be helped he IS Draco Malfoy. A smirk grew on Draco's face that made his mood a little better.

Hermione and Zacharias were hanging out outside of the North Tower, The Gryffindor princess still helping him with his studies. "Mione!" she heard. She tilted her head up and saw her bestfriends.

"Mione, what're you doing here? We've been looking all over for you." Asked Harry with a big grin.

"well…HE's looking for you… he was blabbing about Ginny and their date." Ron followed boredly.

"What? A DATE? Congratulations!" Hermione gasped and gave her bestfriend a hug.

Ron noticed the dirty blonde beside him "oh.. this is Zacharias Smith.. I'm helping him with his studies.." Hermione said.

Ron willingly came up to Zach and made a gesture to shake hands, Zach was hesitating a bit but it couldn't hurt him he thought.

Harry followed "Hello Zach, looking forward to the game versus Slytherin?" "Well not really, with Draco there.. I think I'm dead meat.." Zach gulped.

"Wait….Draco? He's just a seeker, so why get all fed up?" Hermione's nostrils flared "That ferret poured pumpkin juice on to poor Zach's head without even giving me a good explanation for his actions." She barked.

"…. We were just goofing off when that git done something of the unthinkable." She continued. Ron nodded with understanding "I see, well you can't do a thing Mione that albino ferret's been always like that from the beginning y'know?" Harry agreed. There was silence.. "We're going to try our best to defeat em." Zach broke out with an unsure smile.

Draco Malfoy getting ready for practice with an unbelievable stroke of LUCK he saw the Golden Trio with none other than Zacharias Smith, it pissed Draco off… I mean really pissed…really really pissed. He shoved some first years and some second years out of his way and tried to stay calm but the thought of that mudblood _flirting_ with the descendant of The Helga HufflePuff gave him something to get mad at. "CRABBE! GOYLE! GET YOUR DUMB ARSES READY!" Draco played with such brutality and anger, it was scaring the wits out off his team mates.

Taking a shower in the boys' shower room Draco only kept quite "Why so gloom mate? Is it because of that mudblood?" Blaise smirked. "I don't care about that beaver, she could die now for all that I care." Scoffed the Prince. "oh realllyyy now?" giving a tone to Draco that obviously doesn't believe his mates statement. "You were red with anger when you saw them near the Quidditch Pitch." continued Blaise. "I..I" Draco muttered. "You what?" Blaise said. "I'm just sick of that mudblood and her bloody face okay?" Draco snapped. "Of course you are mate, well got to go.. I have a date with Luna." Blaise said waving goodbye to his friend.

After Hermione's exhausting tutoring…. It was rather hard for her because Zach was always looking at the brunette's face and seemed in a daze, weird she thought. Drinking her hot coco, placing her feet on the coffee table, leaning back and just relax….. that's what she needed. That's what SHE thinks.. a sudden loud BANG came from Draco's room. Hermione quickly got up and dashed into Draco's dorm, Her eyes widened

"Malfoy! Just what the fuck are you doing?" she exclaimed.

"It's none of your business Granger!" Draco barked.

Hermione breathed heavily "It IS NOW my business when you are trying to set our dorm into flames!"

Draco chuckled "Granger I was only doing a practice spell for DDA!"

"oh is that so..?" Hermione creeping a blush to her cheeks.

"Besides.." Draco continued, "I thought you're teaching that huffletwit?" He said in disgust.

Hermione's forehead cringed "We're finish for the day…. what did that poor lad ever did to you anyway?"

Draco ignored the fuming brunette and continued on with his spells. Hermione shrugged and stomped out of his room.

Looking at the open door Draco smirked to himself "Stupid little mudblood.." he smiled. Seeing her fuming, angry, red face was enough to put him in an explicit mood. "Really what a mess she is.." he chuckled. _"That beaver never fails to amuse me.."_ laughing all by himself. He almost looked like a retarded twat. He can't explain it nor will he admit that, that so called Mudblood is actual kind of nice and adorable… in a way. Making sure he wasn't making any obvious nor stupid expression he cleared his throat awkwardly and continued with his DDA spells with a smile plastered on his cheeky face.

Monday afternoon and the students are gathered in the Great Hall for their luncheon. Except for a few students… Hermione led Zacharias to the head dorm so that they could study quietly.

_Draco's POV_

"_Oh I see how that Zach what's his name looks at that mudblood, it makes me sick actually… That little git's feelings for Granger HMPH! You can easily read it just by looking at his face. Seriously, how low can that guy go? Is he that desperate to like a filthy mudblood? WHAT THE FUCK? They're on touching terms now? Not that I care or anything it's just.. it pains me to watch that there's an actual person who likes a scum eating dirty blood like her. Can't that beaver see? He's not paying attention to what she's saying! All I know about the bloody kid is that he's smart.. he doesn't need fucking tutoring. What a lame arse excuse! ….GIGGLING? Aren't you supposed to be studying? Really she doesn't even notice the way he acts around her! What an ignorant bitch."_ Leaning on the door frame while holding an apple he snarled. _Being all lovey dovey my arse… they barely know each other! Not that I care… and it's different in my case but for a girl! What a shame in her race! I think I want to pu- MERLIN NO! Did he just tucked a strand of that mudblood's hair? And she's just batting her eye lashes like that? … err.. ehem … Nasty! Mudblood germs!"_ He rolled his eyes and went back to the kitchen.

APOV

Zach looking at Hermione like she's the only girl in the world, it was quite obvious that the young lad fancies the Gryffindor Princess, too bad Hermione's dense when it comes to someone liking her. Zach was in a daze, he started cracking up jokes and making himself look goofy, a friendly pat on his shoulder he felt when Hermione started laughing. He saw a loose hair and he tried to tuck it behind her ear, she just smiled and continued on.

Then a loud clatter was heard in the kitchen a voice screamed "BULLSHIT" the two snapped their heads up and looked at each other. Hermione sighed "Don't worry about it, Malfoy's just having PMS" she smiled at him and continued to what she was doing. Zach couldn't take his eyes away from Hermione and just pretended to listen.


	4. Revenge equals Love

"Ahhh the Slytherin Prince is in a fit these past few days… I wonder whyyyy?" Blaise merrily said.

Draco snapped his head and growled at his bestfriend. "Take it easy there _Lion_" Blaise continued to piss Draco off.

"Come on mate, tell me what's been happening to yah ? …. Word spreads around fast here you know." Blaise playfully patting the angry Slytherin Prince's back.

"OH YOU KNOW WELL THE DAMN REASON WHY I'M LIKE THIS!" Draco barked.

Snapping his fingers Blaise walked back and forth and finally came to a halt and said "Still that Mudblood Granger huh?... hhhmm" placing a hand on his chin Blaise continued "I never seen you so worked up..just because of a simple mudbl-"

"She's not just any simple mudblood!" Draco shouted cutting Blaise off. He took a heavy sigh and continued "That Ugly Beaver is testing me, she's lucky I haven't killed her yet…" The Platinum Blonde snarled. "I mean, WHO THE HELL FLIRTS WITH A HUFFLEPUFF? LET ALONE A GUY?" He added.

"HufflePuff?... you mean that Smith kid?" Blaise asked. "Yeah, how'd ya know?" Draco nodded. "Well word is that he's having _trouble_ with his studies" air quoted Blaise giving emphasis in the word 'trouble' "… look, I've got connections and I know that Smith kid is not what he really is."

Blaise's statement caught Draco's attention before he could say anything Blaise continued on "Wait a tik… fuming anger, piercing eyes, having a fit, pissed off by a HufflePuff?" he tried to stop his laugh and continued "you're…i-in love with…Hermione Mudblood Granger!" bursting out laughing. He stopped as soon as he saw Draco's aura turned black.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO BLOODY TELL YOU I'M NOT?" that's what Draco wanted to say but his dead silence is threat enough for Blaise Zabini.

"Revenge.." The Slytherin Prince crept a scary grin through his cheeks. Blaise gulped acting to be cool.

Draco marching out from the arcs he went to the lake and there he saw Hermione Granger innocently giggling with her 'student' Zach. "Granger!" he shouted.

Hermione, taken by surprise her eyes wide open. Draco Malfoy just kissed Hermione Granger! He pressed even harder letting everyone see the nice view he tilted their heads a bit. He stopped the kiss, the kiss that made both their lips tingle with excitement, puffy pink lips, It was any girl's dream. Draco's eyes lowered to Hermione's lip, it was swollen and red, probably due to his biting, he gave one last smirk and strode back to the Slytherin's common room.

Some rooted and some gave shocking reactions, One was Zach, with his obvious hopeless love for Hermione he could only act so weird and awkward.

Hermione still in shock, she stood there for a few minutes confused with mixed emotions. She blushed furiously right to her ears. "_What was that all about?...His lips were soft… never thought they'd would be….he had a smirk on, If he thinks he could embarrass me like that… he thought wrong."_ She snarled, Zach was even scared of her.

She turned to Zach and fakely smiled. Zach gave a big gulp and asked

"Hermione…. Are you all right?..."

Hermione tried to answer decently "Yes I'm perfectly fine! It's not like I'm pissed off because I gave my first kiss to a Ferret! Wait, I didn't GIVE my first kiss…I was surprise attacked by that lowly ingrate ! My lips were practically sucked by that monster they call Sex God!"

"uhmmm Hermione" Zach sighed slowly

"oh sorry..am I talking too much?" she asked while tucking a loose her behind her ear.

"no not really, but are you sure you're alright?" asked the worried HufflePuff giving a thumbs up to her with an unsure smile.

The wavy haired brunette gave a sweet smile, giving him a thumbs up back.

The Slytherin Prince strutted his way to the Slytherin common room, walking like he won a fight. No one ever saw him smile like that before, a smile that's filled with satisfaction and happiness.

He merrily smiled to anyone he sees, he was too happy that he can't contain it inside.


	5. Hogsmeade Trip

A very happy Draco Malfoy was reading the Daily Prophet in the head's common room, his feelings were bursting and it was written all over his face. Mean while a very furious Hermione Granger walked in and spat out "What the BLOODY HELL was that kiss Malfoy?"

Draco raised his eyebrow put the newspaper down and said "That's simple Granger, I snogged you"

"I perfectly KNOW that you snogged me, the question is… WHY?" Hermione replied with a slight squeak in her voice. Draco smirked but this smirk was like no other smirk he put on, it was his smirk of victory. A victory so huge that he himself can't explain. He rarely uses it.

He stood up and walked over to Hermione, he gently pushed her to the wall and whispered "That's kinda obvious Granger, ….. HORMONES" He then left her there. Hermione so flushed and awkward she slid down to the floor.

Hermione put her hands on her temples, thinking that she can't be played with like that. Hermione thought and thought but little came. But what wealth of strong emotions that _show_ to her that brought. She ran her beautiful smooth, lean fingers through her gorgeous cinnamon sprinkled, chocolate locks. A smile crept to her face.

The trip to Hogsmeade came, they were about ready when Hermione was running late, Draco anxiously looking at his watch and snarled "That Mudblood, is she planning on making us wait?"

Ron, Harry and Ginny heard what Draco said, Ginny completely pissed off by his remark barked

"I bet Hermione has a perfect explanation, she's responsible UNLIKE YOU Malfoy."

Draco turned his head around "I'm not talking to you Weaselette" he said bitterly.

"Holy Cow, then who are you talking to then? …. The Slytherin Prince is going bonkers I tell ya!" Ron scoffed.

Draco ignored the red head's comment and just scoffed back.

"Sorry, I'm late!" A voice shouted, It was Hermione. Wearing a beautiful white sun dress with small cute puffed sleeves and it stopped halfway to her thighs. Everyone was in awe, she walked in and said "What's the matter you guys? It's like you've seen Madam Pomfrey in a bikini!" she laughed.

Ginny closed her mouth and said "Oh My Gosh! Hermione You look great!"

While Harry and Ron could only stare. She smiled "Oh thank you Gin! But this is just no big deal, My grandmother just sent it to me and I thought that it would be such a waste if I don't use it."

"Well, we must thank grandma, shouldn't we?" Harry giving a friendly compliment.

Ron could only nod and gulp.

"The Pauper turned into a Princess… woopdidoo" Draco said.

Ginny could only glare at the blonde and said "Let's go guys!"

_Hermione's POV_

They walked in to the Three Broomsticks and just what she suspected Malfoy's there. She smirked to herself. Her eyes were lined with eyeliner just to give her a little edge and a bit of lipgloss to define her rosy pink, supple lips. She walked over to where Draco was seated and sat across him.

A smile grew to her face "Draco Lucius Malfoy, alone? I wonder why?"

Draco took a sip of his butterbeer and said "Hermione Jean Granger, why? Taking a liking on me? Sorry but I don't date mudbloods, But, I'll make an exception.." he smirked.

_Chill Hermione, don't let him get to you… Remember you're here for payback_ ,

she nodded to herself and took a deep breath

"You know what Malfoy? I really really loathe you" she smiled

"In fact, loathing you is an understatement" she added

She batted her eyes

_Alright….. here it goes_ …

She leaned over to Draco enough to let him see her oh so wonderful cleavage,strands of ringlets fell on top of it.

Draco traced her hair down to where it's falling on to, he gulped and just wanted to put her hair away so he could see _them_ better.

Hermione brushed her lips from Draco's jaw line to his cheek and on to his ear before she could do anything Draco asked

"What are you doing Granger?"

Hermione ignored him and only chuckled and she replied

"Payback _Draco_, just payback"

Draco's eyes widened before he could protest, Hermione's lips were pressing against his already. She bit and licked, it was so unlike her. Draco closed his eyes and responded to her, she hesitated a bit and stiffened which made Draco smirk, but Hermione wasn't giving up.

She placed her hands on to Draco's chest and continued on what she's doing to have a better lock down on their lips she moved to the side and sat on Draco's lap. Oh how the Slytherin Blonde was so turned on by it. It was her time to smirk. Draco's hands were exploring her back down to her waist. She used her tongue so skillfully. She pushed her tongue a bit between his lips and surprisingly he gave her access. Their tongues danced together making erotic noises. This continued on about a minute or more. Before she got carried away she thought _Okay Mione snap out of it! This is payback! _

She then stopped their steamy lip or may I say tongue locking and looked at him with gleaming eyes. Draco's stomach was turning. He didn't know what to do about his weird tingling feeling inside.

Hermione smiled and said "Stupid git" she then stood up and patted his back.

_Sigh. Okay, stay cool Hermione. I'm sure there's a logical explanation why your stomach is flipping like crazy, I mean that was the best kiss I ever had. Chill…Chill….Must keep my composure._

_End of POV_

Hermione went to her friends. Ron asked

"Where were you Hermione?"

She tried not to blush and simply replied

"I had business with the Head Boy over there"

She pointed in the farthest and coincidentally the darkest part of the room.

They looked worried Harry put his hand on her shoulder

"No matter what Mione, we're here to protect you from that git" he smile assuringly

Hermione touched his hand "Of course, I know you will"

Ginny was so touched that she kissed Harry on the cheek and smiled.

Ron gushed "EEW"


	6. Thoughts & Realizations

It has been 3 days since Hermione's "payback" and that's all what Draco's been thinking of. All he could ever think about was Hermione's soft skin, it's like silk with a dash of white pearl essence, his skin brushed smoothly by her's. Her beautiful cinnamon brown eyes, a deep sea of chocolate that goes on forever, the way her eyes are shaped, the curves, the corners, all.. perfect. Eyelashes so long and soft, delicate like a rose. Her hair so shiny and it smelled good. Her soft curls framed her face and also defines every feature of hers. Her lips oh how wonderful they were, naturally shaded of course, red but pale, soft but firm, the way she smiles with it, it seems like it could go on forever. Her lips we're so supple and just delicious enough to lick, bite and eat it.

Staring at the ceiling, lying down on the floor, arms under his head continuing his daydream.

His view of Hermione went down to her uhmmmmmm breasts… he gulped at this thought and he could swear that a sweat dropped from his forehead which is odd because the Slytherin common room is really cold.

Her breasts were unlike any other he ever saw. They were BIG, not the plastic surgery big, but big enough to make em nice comforters. _I guess she's the type to make em on the down low_ he thought.

The curves that it showed, the bounciness and perkiness it radiated. He shook his head frantically of the thought of her without wearing anything on top.

Then his eyes travelled down to her waist. Oh how her waist curved with gracefulness. It's slim and lean, his hands are perfectly fitted to grab hold of her there. Her hips were wide and curvy, he travelled his imagination to her… ehem… behind. It's full and rich, it's big and bouncy. Right now, he's cursing himself because of his hormones.

He went lower, to….. her thighs… yes thighs. Her thighs that are smooth and sexy, he wants to wrap them around his head, he smirked. Her legs, so long that they could go on forever, like there was no end to it. Everything about her is tempting, he's aware that she has spunk, spunk that could only match his.

The way she reads and the way she turns every page. From time to time she licks her fingers and bloody knows what Draco's been thinking. The way she smiles when she reads something, Eyes that'll light up when she finds a new book.

Just thinking about it makes him smile…. But why? She's just a mudblood…. That's very hot and probably she's the one that could only make him change, smiling out of nowhere, daydreaming from time to time….

_BANG_

"NEWS! NEWS! HUFFLEPUFF HEIR HAS A CRUSH ON THE GRYFFINDOR PRINCESS! DATING? HOT NEW COUPLE?" a fellow Slytherin shouted, everyone was wide eyed.

"Who knew?"

"Well, she is kinda hot for… a muggle-born"

"Nasty!"

"Is that boy out of his mind?"

Slytherins gossiped and murmured, it made Draco furious (furious is an understatement) he didn't know why, but his angry and frustrated. Everytime that Smith kid is the topic he's always so mad. Finally he reached his boiling point.

"EVERYONE, SHUT THE FUCK UP" Draco shouted as he stood from where he was lying.

Everyone looked at him both scared and confused they know that they have to follow his orders or else….

"WAISTING YOUR TIME TALKING ABOUT THAT SORRY EXCUSE FOR A MAN! AND THAT, THAT, THAT…. MUDBLOOD! HOW STUPID CAN YOU ALL GET?" Draco shouted more. He stormed off the Slytherin common room and went to the Room of Requirement.

Blaise was sitting near him still the Slytherins were shocked and scared. Blaise merrily said "Boy, he got it bad….he's fallen bad.." he smiled.

Draco banged the door behind him, flopping down the floor he sat, huffing and gasping. He never acted like that before. Running his fingers through his hair, scrunched up brows. He thought carefully and as the facts came together his eyes narrowed, wide and shocked. He didn't know what to do.

He thought and thought and finally a box popped out. It was no ordinary box, it was red and velvety. He opened it with curiosity. He saw a piece parchment, he unrolled it and it said

"_You stupid bloody idiot, OBVIOUSLY you're in love with the girl!"_

He crumpled and threw the parchment away from him, he pushed the box away.

After a minute or so, the box shaked and shaked. Out of irritation, the box made quite a ruckus. Draco opened it again he unrolled another piece of parchment and it said

"_Denying your feelings,ae? JUST ADMIT THAT YOU FANCY THE GIRL! YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A MALFOY!"_

His eyes grew wider than before, how did the box know his name? He scooted away from it, closed his eyes and when he opened it, a mirror appeared.

He took slow steps towards it. He saw his reflection but wait…. There's another one… a girl with long brown curly hair. It was Hermione kissing him on the cheeks and hugging him. Hermione whispering "_I Love You"_

He sighed with defeat, he bowed his head and smiled a bit but he didn't know what to do….

He FINALLY realized that he…_**Draco Lucius Malfoy IS DEFINITELY POSITIVELY in love with Hermione Jean Granger.**_


	7. Crup

Draco storms in the Great Hall with nervousness, he didn't know what to do. Yeah, he's happy that he finally knows what's been boggling around his mind and the way he feels but he is the first Malfoy to fall in love with a non-Pureblood.

Looking around he sees Hermione laughing with her friends, God she looks pretty, he thought.

He widened his eyes and snapped out of his daze, he looked to his left and saw Blaise looking at him with a knowing look. Draco gulped and sat beside his bestfriend, who obviously enjoys what he sees.

"Guess you know now mate." Blaise said cheekily while wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"I can't believe it , I don't know what to do…FUCK" Draco said while running his fingers through his platinum gold locks.

Blaise pats Draco's back and laughed "Dude, Chill…. you're sweating a lot."

Draco frowned at Blaise "Malfoys don't sweat, we glisten… stupid."

"Easy there Lover Boy, obviously you're mind is in a twist and you're panicking… I mean who wouldn't be, when a Pureblooded wizard with a respectable name such as yours is in love with a Mudblood." Blaise simply stated.

"SSSSSHHHH… shut your pie hole now, or else!" Draco barked while clutching Blaise's colar.

Everyone in the Great Hall became quiet, now they're looking at Draco, he simply snarled and said "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?"

Everyone continued eating and such, he saw Hermione rolled her eyes with irritation and he could swear he saw her mouthed the words 'Spoiled Arrogant Git.' It pained him, he loosened his grip and sat back down. Blaise fixing his uniform he said "First off, you'll never get Granger with that attitude…" "WHO SAYS I WANT TO GET HER?" Draco talked back. Blaise looked at his confused best friend and continued "2nd, try to at least be nice to her, show her that you're not some spoiled, pathetic, egoistic git… 3rd be sweet, ladies love guys who are sweet… and last of all … TELL HER WHAT YOU FEEL NOW AND BE YOURSELF BECAUSE ….." Blaise emphasized while pointing at Zacharias who's holding a yellow rose and heading his way to the Gryffindor table.

Draco's hands turned into fists, the feeling of jealousy running through his veins, taking deep breaths he stood up. Blaise quickly said "Wait, Draco… don't…just look for a while." Draco having second thoughts, he released a deep sigh and sat back down. They watched as the HufflePuff Heir was blushing all the way to his ears and laughing along side Hermione, they noticed that a certain red-head is turning into a red ball of anger infused jealousy.

Hermione smelled the rose and smiled at Zacharias, she tucked her hair behind her ear and offered Zacharias a sit beside her.

Draco couldn't keep his anger much longer, Blaise noticed his bestfriend's fury "Chill mate,chill.."

"FUCK THIS" Draco shouted and stormed out of the Hall and went straight to the lake.

Draco loudly skipping rocks on the lake, he thought and thought. "Fuck my father, I don't care anymore.." His last swing made him tumble down on the soft green grass, he looked up to the blue sky thinking of a way to let his better half know how he feels. "That Zacharias better watch his back, FUCK!"

Gryffindors and Slytherins walked in front of Hagrid's shack where they'll have a class on Care of Magical Creatures. "elo, well today we're going to talk abowt Crups, yah see ir. Now Ermayni, Dreikow you ar ed boy and girl, show em what you're made off." Hagrid said.

Hermione nudges Draco's elbow signaling them to walk forward. Hermione cuddles the little puppy and said "Well, everyone grab a partner and a crup. You'll be taking care of these creatures for an hour, love them, play with them. Any foul play and misbehavior are not allowed, That's all."

Hermione kisses the Crup and plays with it while Draco could only look at her, a smirk grew on his face. Hermione noticed Draco's daydreaming and put the Crup on to Draco's chest and said "Here"

Draco gave a puzzled look "And what am I gonna do with that thing, Granger?"

"Isn't it obvious? Play with little Centurion" Hermione spat.

"Nice name Granger, but I'm not gonna touch that THING." Draco replied.

"Centurion is NOT a thing! Better cooperate if you don't want your grades to fall into a deep endless pit of failure." Hermione barked, giving Draco a glare.

The crup could only be curious and tilted it's head. Draco gulped and annoyingly said "Alright, alright" grabbing the small Crup and holding it mid-air. The little puppy wagged its tail and it began licking Draco's face. "Stop it you foul beast!" Draco said while dodging the tongue of the puppy, a smile grew on his face and continued making the dog cease.

Hermione started laughing her arse off, Draco noticed her never ending laugh "Oh you think this is funny do you?"

Hermione could only nod, she's on the ground laughing.

"Oh really?" Then Draco put the little pup in front of her face and it started licking her face too. They both laughed and they're obviously having a good time. Finally the laughter faded as they catch their breath, lying down on the ground. Hermione said "I think Centurion likes you"

"Well Granger, I think this little bugger likes you too." Holding the crup high, it suddenly barked and jumped off Draco's grasp and sat between Hermione and him.

An hour had passed Hagrid said "Ol'rayt play time is owver.. give the little ones ir."

When Draco was about to hand the puppy to Hagrid it suddenly barked like it was being tortured, it sort of.. cried. "oh my, I see this little one grew on yee two…" Hagrid said.

'We could see that." Said Hermione petting the puppy.

"Well It's bad for this little one to be sad like this, it could easily die." Hagrid stated…

"it's best to take care and keep this little one." He proposed.

"What do you think Malfoy? Should we?" Hermione asked giving Draco a pleading look that says 'please'

Draco sighed "well…I thin-…uhhh Sure whatever, just put it away from my designer clothes!."

Hermione squealed and jumped happily, too busy to notice that Draco is looking at her with a wide grin. With that Hagrid gave a knowing look to Draco and the Platinum blonde retorted his smile back to his poker face.

As they're going to their next class Hagrid grabs Draco's arm and warned "Listen Ir! Ermayni is a good girl, don't hurt her."

"I know!" Draco said, slinging his arm back. He continued " I know, that's why I'm doing my best to be suitable for her you see! It's my first time having this feeling" he strode into the school hesitantly.

As the Head Boy passes the arch way, an adorably happy Head Girl said to him "uhhh Thank you Malfoy!.." "_I can't believe I said thank you to this git"_ she thought.

Draco raised his eyebrow "For what?"

"For letting me keep Centurion of course….. I know what I'm about to do will seriously piss you off and I don't care WHAT YOU'LL EVER THINK … so here it goes…"

She took a deep breath and quickly kissed Draco on the cheek, she whispered thank you and left.

Draco's eyes widened, the sensation of her lips was indescribable. He touched the part where she kissed him and smiled happily. The whole day they both have smiles on their faces.


End file.
